Detection of application correctness issues can aid in the development of more efficient and high quality applications. There have been a number of solutions such the FXCop and Rosyln analyzers that detect application correctness issues, but they do it with very low fidelity during compile and build time. This significantly reduces their effectiveness since they do not calculate actual impact to applications or identify application correction issues when the application is deployed using real data and services. A number of issues fall through the cracks with such tools. Significant improvement in the field of detecting application correctness issues is needed at each stage of the development path.